Kimi no Shiranai
by ciocarlie
Summary: Deneb, Altair, dan Vega—tiga bintang musim panas yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu akan dirinya dan juga kalian. Pairing ShinjixMinako; one side love AkihikoxMinako


**Title :**** Kimi no Shiranai**

**Genre :**Romance / Angst

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**ShinjixMinako; One Side Love AkihikoxMinako

**Song fic from Supercell (Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari—The Story You Don't Know)**

**Persona 3 Portable © Atlus**

Suasana hening yang tercipta di ruangan itu tampak terbentuk karena semua orang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Hanya ada gumaman dari beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol dan juga gonggongan anjing dari satu-satunya hewan yang ada di tempat itu.

Tetapi semua itu terpecah, saat kau mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa—

"_Minna!_" kau—tidak, semuanya menoleh kearah asal suara, seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang tampak tersenyum penuh semangat dan menatap satu per satu kearah mereka semua, "hei, ingin melihat bintang malam ini?"

—melihat melihat bintang, yang menghiasi langit malam. Kau merasa sebenarnya tidak perlu untukmu melakukan itu, karena keindahannya selalu terpancar pada gadis itu. Suasana hening sejenak, sebelum tawa kecil terdengar bebarengan sebelum akhirnya semuanya—termasuk dirimu tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak? Sesekali bersenang-senang tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Kau bisa melihat semburat merah yang tercipta di kulit cokelat pucat miliknya itu. Tetapi setelah itu tawanya juga terdengar—sambil tangannya bergerak dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

いつもどおりのある日の事  
君は突然立ち上がり言った  
「今夜星を見に行こう」

**Itsumodoori no aruhi no koto****  
****Kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta****  
****"konya hoshi o mi ni yukou"**

_On that ordinary day__  
__You suddenly stood up and said,__  
__"Let's go stargazing tonight!"_

…

"Aku mengerti kalau kalian ingin mencari tempat yang sepi tetapi enak untuk memandangi langit—" Mitsuru tampaknya terlihat cukup kesal dan siap mengeksekusi semuanya saat melihat fakta yang ada di sekelilingnya. Kau tampak biasa saja—tetapi kau tahu kenapa gadis yang merupakan sahabatmu sejak kecil itu kesal, "—tetapi apakah harus berada di atas atap sekolah?"

"Ayolah Mitsuru-senpai," pria berjenggot, yang tampak _nyengir_ sambil mendongak kearah langit malam itu tampak tertawa, "lagipula kalau waktunya dark hour kita juga kemari bukan?"

Semuanya tampak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu—Junpei. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum, menoleh untuk menemukan sosok gadis yang tampak berdiri dan menatap langit malam itu yang semakin gelap dan semakin menampakkan bintang-bintang di sekelilingnya.

"Kau tampaknya suka dengan pemandangan seperti ini, Arisato—" ia menoleh saat kau memanggilnya, tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Kau menghampiri dan mulai membicarakan apapun yang bisa membuatnya tetap berada di sisimu, "makanya kau bisa merencanakan semua yang biasanya tidak biasa kau lakukan bukan?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu senpai!"

Rasanya, semua perhatiannya sudah tercurah padamu—itu menurutmu.

Tetapi apakah benar—kau merasakan itu saat melihat pandangannya tidak tertuju padamu?

Kau menatapnya—saat ia sedang menatap pria yang ada di belakangmu, yang sedang menoleh untuk melihat butiran bintang seperti yang dilakukan oleh yang lainnya. Saat mereka bertemu pandang, pria itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri—keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang disana.

"Ah, maaf senpai—" ia yang melihat semua itu tampak menunduk dan berjalan cepat mengikuti pemuda yang tampak tidak acuh padanya itu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa—tidak sempat untuk menahan tangannya untuk tetap berada di dekatmu.

「たまには良いこと言うんだね」  
なんてみんなして言って笑った  
明かりもない道を  
バカみたいにはしゃいで歩いた  
抱え込んだ孤独や不安に  
押しつぶされないように

**"Tamani wa ii koto iunda ne"****  
****Nante minna shite itte waratta****  
****Akarimonai michi o****  
****Bakamitai ni hashaide aruita****  
****Kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni****  
****Oshitsubusarenaiyouni**

_"You get good ideas once in a while, huh?"__  
__Everyone said and laughed.__  
__We joked around and walked__  
__Like fools on that unlit path,__  
__So we wouldn't be crushed__  
__By the loneliness and anxiety we held._

…

Di bagian belakang gedung itu, tampak pemuda dengan topi rajutan yang membuat matanya tertutupi oleh bayangan topi sedang berbaring ditengah padang rumput yang sepi. Menikmati pemandangan langit malam sendirian, tanpa ada seseorangpun yang menemaninya.

"Ow—" mendengar suara orang yang terjatuh, menoleh untuk menemukan gadis berambut cokelat itu tampak terjatuh karena tanah yang licin. Memegangi kepalanya, dan mengaduh pelan—dan pemuda itu tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini…"

"E—eh, menemani senpai—" tersenyum manis, dan menatap pemuda itu yang tampak menyembunyikan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. Berbalik, tidak menatap sosok gadis itu dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Te—terserah saja…"

真っ暗な世界から見上げた  
夜空は星が降るようで

**Makkurana sekai kara miageta  
****Yozora wa hoshi ga furu youde**

_Gazing up from the pitch black world  
__The night sky seemed like it was raining stars._

Dan suasana hening setelah percakapan singkat itu. Gadis itu tampak hanya diam dan menatap langit, sementara di sisi lain pemuda itu juga tampak hanya diam dan menatap langit yang sama malam itu. Menoleh pada gadis itu beberapa kali, dan saat itu melihat sesuatu yang lewat begitu saja di depannya—sesuatu yang bercahaya dan juga sangat indah.

"Hei—" gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Mendekati pemuda itu, melihat tangannya yang mengatup sempurna seolah sedang menghalangi sesuatu kabur dari dekapannya. Saat membukanya, seekor kunang-kunang tampak terbang begitu saja dan mendekati gadis yang bersinar bagaikan bintang itu.

"Waaah…" seolah memanggil yang lainnya, saat kunang-kunang itu terbang tinggi, dari balik rerumputan tampak terbang kunang-kunang lainnya yang mengelilingi mereka seolah mereka berada diantara bintang di langit itu, "benar-benar indah sen—"

Perkataannya tampak terhenti saat tangan yang besar itu menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Wajahnya semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Dan kau—hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dari jarak yang jauh. Tidak ingin membuat gadis itu bersedih, dan tidak ingin membuat sahabatmu kecewa…

Hanya bisa menyimpan perasaanmu—menguburnya dalam-dalam…

いつからだろう 君の事を  
追いかける私がいた  
どうかお願い  
驚かないで聞いてよ  
私のこの想いを

**Itsu kara darou kimi no koto o  
Oikakeru watashi ga ita  
Douka onegai  
Odorokanaide kiiteyo  
Watashi no kono omoi o**

_Since when I wonder,__  
__ Have I been chasing after you?  
Somehow, please,  
Don't be surprised and listen  
to these feelings of mine._

…

"Deneb, Altair, dan Vega," menunjuk kearah langit—saat gadis itu melihat rasi segitiga yang selalu muncul saat musim panas. Meskipun acara itu tidak selalu ada setiap hari, entah kenapa sejak hari itu gadis itu selalu mengunjungi tempat dimana mereka berdua melihat bintang dan juga kumpulan kunang-kunang itu.

Dan kau—selalu ada untuk menemaninya meskipun pemuda itu tidak ada…

"Ada Orihime," menatap kearah langit saat itu, semburat merah diwajahnya bisa kau lihat dengan jelas—namun tergantikan oleh raut wajah kecewa yang ada di dalam dirinya, "—tetapi aku belum melihat Hikoboshi…"

Ia adalah Orihime—tetapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Hikoboshi…

Hanya ada sosok Shinjiro didalam hatinya—dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun…

「あれがデネブ、アルタイル、ベガ」  
君は指さす夏の大三角  
覚えて空を見る  
やっと見つけた織姫様  
だけどどこだろう彦星様  
これじゃひとりぼっち

**"are ga DENEBU, ARUTAIRU, BEGA"  
kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku  
oboete sora o miru  
yatto mitsuketa orihimesama  
dakedo doko darou hikoboshisama  
kore ja hitori bocchi**

_"There's Deneb, Altair, and Vega."  
You pointed out the summer triangle.  
I remember and look at the sky.  
Finally found Orihime-sama,  
But where's Hikoboshi-sama?  
That's a bit lonely._

…

"Senpai, boleh aku membantumu untuk memasak bukan?"

Kegiatan sehari-hari tampak berlangsung seperti biasa—mereka semakin dekat, dan semakin tidak ada celah untukmu berada diantara mereka, menggantikan posisinya didalam hati gadis itu. Berada disamping mereka yang sedang berbincang, kau hanya bisa diam—tidak mengatakan apapun.

Bagimu sudah cukup, melihatnya bahagia dan tidak menangis apalagi bersedih…

Seperti itu, hatimu terus berkata—tidak apa-apa…

Meskipun hatimu, terus diselimuti oleh kegelapan akan kesunyian, kehampaan, dan juga kesepian…

楽しげなひとつ隣の君  
私は何も言えなくて

**T****anoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi  
Watashi wa nani mo ienakute**

_Next to you, who was having fun,  
I couldn't say anything._

…

Didepan mata gadis itu pria yang selalu ada di hatinya tampak hampir meregang nyawa. Tangis tidak pernah tampak di wajahnya—tetapi kau yakin kalau hatinya menangis. Ia hanya berusaha untuk kuat, mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu.

Ingin kau mencoba untuk membuka hatinya, mengatakan untuknya menangis—tetapi kau tidak bisa…

Kau hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, menatapnya yang semakin dikelilingi oleh kegelapan. Hingga pada suatu hari—setelah hari yang berat dan juga setelah ia harus mengambil keputusan terberat di dalam hidupnya.

Mempertahankan ingatan ini—atau menyelamatkan dunia ini…

Kau melihatnya menangis ditempat yang mungkin menurutnya tidak akan mungkin bisa terlihat oleh semuanya. Tetapi tidak kau—ia bagaikan sebuah magnet yang akan selalu bisa kau cari dan selalu bisa kau temukan.

"Minako!" berlari, mencoba untuk mendekatinya yang berada di tengah kegelapan malam itu—ditengah kumpulan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan disekelilingnya. Mengangkat kepalanya lembut dan mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya yang keluar begitu deras, "maaf—maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu…"

"Bu—bukan begitu senpai," mencoba untuk tersenyum ditengah tangisnya, menghapus sendiri air matanya dan menatapmu dengan tatapan sayu, "a—apakah keegoisanku ini salah? Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan kenanganku bersama dengan Shinjiro-senpai…"

…

Entah kenapa kau bisa melihat cahaya itu meredup—kunang-kunang perlahan pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua dalam kegelapan.

"A—apakah aku salah? Keputusan ini, harapan ia akan terbangun dan memanggil namaku kembali?" air mata itu tampak jatuh kembali, membasahi pipinya, "—apakah keegoisanku akan membawa kita kedalam bahaya?"

Kau terdiam—sebelum akhirnya menghampiri, menggenggam tangannya dan mengusap pipinya dengan jemarimu.

"_Damedayo—nakanaide,_" tersenyum saat ia menatapmu lembut. Tangisnya tampak semakin menghilang, dan kau tampak mendekatkan wajahmu seolah ingin menciumnya. Tetapi, tentu kau tidak akan melakukan itu—tidak akan menghianati perasaannya dan juga sahabatmu, "semua akan baik-baik saja…"

_Damedayo, nakanaide—_

Itu semua percuma—janganlah menangis…

Entah perkataan itu kau tujukan untuk dirinya, ataukah untuk dirimu yang masih memendam perasaan padanya…

本当はずっと君の事を  
どこかでわかっていた  
見つかったって  
届きはしない  
だめだよ 泣かないで  
そう言い聞かせた

**hontou wa zutto kimi no koto o  
dokoka de wakatte ita  
mitsukattatte  
todoki wa shinai  
damedayo nakanaide  
sou iikikaseta**

_In truth, I had already  
Realized my feelings for you some time ago.  
I found them,  
but they'll never reach you.  
"It's no use. Don't cry."  
That's what I told myself._

…

"Kita tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja—" besoknya, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi saat malam bersama denganmu, ia bertingkah seperti biasa. Bersemangat, dan tidak mudah menyerah—sisi gadis itu yang sangat kau sukai. Tidak—kau menyukai semua sisi dari dirinya, baik yang kuat maupun yang lemah.

Kalau sampai ia tidak menunjukkannya—untuk apa kehadiranmu didalam kehidupannya—yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bayangan pria itu?

"Sepertinya kau berhasil membuatnya kembali seperti semula, Akihiko—" Mitsuru mendekatimu, tersenyum lega—dan kau hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut dan menatap kearah gadis itu dengan tatapan seolah kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun selain pertemanan, persahabatan—

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa lakukan…"

強がる私は臆病で  
興味がないようなふりをしてた

**Tsuyogaru watashi no okubyoude****  
****kyoumi ga nai youna furi o shiteta**

_I bluffed in my faint-heartedness,  
Acting like I had no interest._

…

Pertempuran sudah selesai—

Kau melanjutkan hidupmu seperti biasa, dan menunggu sahabatmu membuka mata kembali seperti dulu. Waktu berjalan seperti biasa, dan tidak ada yang aneh didalam kehidupanmu yang normal—terlalu normal. Sesuatu yang terlupakan, yang membuat hatimu sakit dan tidak bisa bernafas—

Kenangan tentangnya, yang tidak akan mungkin bisa hilang meskipun semuanya adalah mimpi…

Langkah kakimu tampak berat, namun tetap saja melangkah—debaran jantungmu semakin meningkat seiring dengan langkah yang membawamu menuju ketempatnya.

Ya—meskipun semua memori yang ada di dalam dirimu terhapus—perasaan ini tidak akan pernah pudar. Perasaan suka dan cinta—perasaan membutuhkan kehadirannya yang memberikanmu kekuatan hingga sampai ditempatnya berada.

"Minako!"

だけど  
胸を刺す痛みは増してく  
ああそうか 好きになるって  
こういう事なんだね

**D****akedo****  
****mune o sasuitami wa mashiteku****  
****aa souka sukininarutte****  
****kou iu koto nan dane**

_However,  
That prickling pain in my chest, growing...  
Mn...that's right.  
Falling in love is like that._

Perkataanmu terhenti saat langkahmu yang membawamu keatas atap itu juga terhenti. Kau melihat gadis itu yang tampak duduk dan menatap kearah langit yang masih berwarna biru. Dan saat mendengar suaramu memanggilnya, ia segera menoleh kearahmu. Tersenyum lembut—membiarkan rambutnya tertiup oleh angin saat itu.

"Aku—ingat semuanya," –ingat semua perasaan itu, dan juga kenangan tentang gadis itu, "aku selalu mengingatnya, sejak awal hingga akhir…"

…

"Aku senang mendengarnya senpai—" kau berjalan dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakmu, mencoba untuk menyamankan diri disana. Kau hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum, mengusap kepalanya—mencoba untuk merasakan kehangatan yang selalu terpancar di dalam dirinya.

"Senpai—" suaranya yang lembut dan sedikit berbisik seolah berbaur dengan angin saat itu, "—apakah aku memang tidak bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Senyumanmu sedikit memudar, suaranya tampak mencerminkan kelelahan yang ia rasakan. Kau mencoba untuk menompang kepalanya, menaruhnya di pangkuanmu dan mengusap rambutnya.

Meskipun saat itu kau tidak ingin tersenyum—entah kenapa senyuman itu masih saja terlihat di wajahmu. Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan saat itu, dan diam seolah menunggu seseorang untuk mengatakan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya.

Suara hatimu berkata, tidak perlu untuk berbohong—tetapi tidak mungkin kau bisa melakukannya…

"Aku yakin—kau akan bertemu dengannya, besok—lusa, atau kapanpun juga," kau mempertahankan suaramu yang berbisik, mencoba untuk menyamakannya dengan kelembutan suaranya. Entah kenapa suara itu semakin bergemuruh di hatimu—mengatakan agar kau jujur padanya.

Dan sekali lagi, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu—

"Begitukah?"

…

"Tidurlah—" mendekatkan wajahmu, mengecup pelipisnya dan menahan tubuhmu agar berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya, "—kau pasti lelah dengan semua itu. Aku akan disini—bersama dengannya, menunggumu untuk terbangun…"

"Bersama—dengannya?"

Kau mengangguk dan menatap matanya yang semakin menutup—biarkan ia tertidur, bersama dengan kenangan tentang pria itu yang akan selalu ada di hatinya.

"Baiklah…"

Matanya tertutup, dan senyumannya merekah di wajahnya yang damai—dan kau tampak menutup matamu dan masih tersenyum meskipun sedikit demi sedikit senyuman itu memudar walau tidak sampai menghilang.

どうしたい? 言ってごらん  
心の声がする

**doushitai? ittegoran****  
****kokoro no koe ga suru**

_What do I want to do? Please tell me.  
There was a voice in my heart._

Entah kenapa kau tahu—sejak melihatnya hari itu, ia tidak akan terbangun kembali setelah menutup matanya di depanmu. Itulah sebabnya kau terus menahan dirimu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya padanya—kalau kau mencintainya. Kau tidak perduli mendengar langkah yang terdengar mendekat—saat sosok Shinjiro yang ditunggu gadis itu muncul dan melihat kalian.

Biarkan—untuk sekali ini ia berada di samping gadis itu…

Walaupun pada akhirnya hatinya terus ada untuk pria itu, untuk saat ini—bersamanya sudah cukup bagimu. Kau hanya berharap kalau matanya terbuka kembali, dan tersenyum dihadapanmu, meskipun senyuman itu bukanlah untukmu.

Tetapi kau tahu—kenyataan yang ada susah untuk diterima, saat gadis itu tampak tertidur dengan damai dan tidak akan membuka matanya untuk tersenyum.

Kenyataan yang berat, namun harus kau terima…

"_Daisuki—_"

君の隣がいい  
真実は残酷だ

**kimi no tonari ga ii****  
****shinjitsu wa zankoku da**

_Being beside you is enough.  
Reality is harsh._

Tidak…

Tentu saja kau tidak mengatakan itu—meskipun kau tahu gadis itu tidak akan mendengarnya. Kau tidak harus mengatakannya—tidak perlu mengatakannya. Karena itu tidak akan merubah semua yang terjadi—

Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu—tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lainnya untuk mengatakan hal itu…

言わなかった  
言えなかった  
二度と戻れない

**I****wanakatta****  
****Ienakatta****  
****nidoto modorenai**

_I didn't say it.  
I couldn't say it.  
I'll never get another chance._

…

Waktu terus berjalan meskipun tanpa kehadiran gadis itu. Kau dan juga Shinji—selalu datang ke tempat dimana mereka selalu melihat bintang bersama-sama. Entah apa yang kalian lakukan—seolah menunggunya untuk datang dan memanggil nama kalian.

Musim panas selalu datang—dan saat datang kau selalu mengingatnya, sosok gadis itu dengan senyumannya, dan juga saat ia sedang marah ataupun kesal, bahkan bersedih sekalipun. Dan seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya—kau menyukai semua sisi dari gadis itu, baik yang kuat maupun lemah—baik yang buruk maupun tidak.

Deneb, Altair, dan Vega—tiga bintang yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu pada kalian. Dirimu, gadis itu, dan dirinya—selalu, dan tidak akan pernah lepas dari ingatanmu, seperti dirinya yang akan selalu kau cintai sampai kapanpun.

"_Daisuki—"_

あの夏の日  
きらめく星  
今でも思い出せるよ  
笑った顔も  
怒った顔も  
大好きでした

**ano natsu no hi  
kirameku hoshi  
ima demo omoi daseruyo  
waratta kao mo  
okotta kao mo  
daisuki deshita**

_That summer day,  
Those sparkling stars  
Even now I still remember.  
That laughing face,  
And that angry face,  
I really loved them._

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu keluar tanpa suara dari mulutmu. Selalu—setiap melihat tiga bintang musim panas itu kau mengatakannya. Meskipun mungkin ia tidak mendengarnya—kau hanya ingin mengatakannya agar perasaanmu tidak hancur. Agar kenangan tentangnya yang kau cintai tidak akan musnah begitu saja.

Saat kau tampak menatap hamparan rerumputan itu, tampak sesuatu yang bercahaya melewatimu begitu saja. Matamu tampak menangkap—sedikit melebar saat melihat makhluk itu tampak mendekati sosok pria itu. Cahayanya semakin terang seolah menunjukkan keberadaan seseorang yang anehnya bisa kau lihat saat itu.

Sosok gadis itu yang tersenyum, dan menatap sayu kearah pria itu—bukan kearahmu…

Tentu saja—karena perasaanmu ini adalah sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui olehmu sendiri—ia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tetapi—mungkin ini lebih baik, baik untuknya, dan juga untukmu…

Menutup matamu, kau mengambil salah satu batu yang ada di dekatmu, melemparnya ke sembarang tempat didekat Shinji. Membuat yang bersangkutan menatapmu dengan tatapan kesal—sementara kau hanya bisa bersiul dan menyilangkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada.

Bayangan gadis itu menatapmu—mengetahui kalau kau menyadari keberadaannya. Dan saat itu juga—sekumpulan kunang-kunang tampak berterbangan di sekeliling kalian. Membuat kalian menatap mereka, dan kau hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumanmu pada salah satu cahaya yang berada di depan pria itu.

おかしいよね  
わかってたのに  
君の知らない  
私だけの秘密  
夜を越えて

**okashii yo ne  
wakatteta no ni  
kimi no shiranai  
watashi dake no himitsu  
yoru o koete**

_Strange isn't it?  
Even though I knew that...  
You didn't know,  
The secret only I knew.  
That night long-ago_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Aki—" masih belum menyadari cahaya itu, kau menggerakkan tanganmu—menunjuk kearah bayangan gadis itu yang tampak tersenyum kearahmu. Tangannya tampak menyentuh pipi Shinjiro dan wajahnya tampak mendekat hingga tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Apakah ia bisa melihatnya—jiwa sang gadis yang tampak selalu mengejar bayangannya. Terus berada disampingnya sampai kapanpun juga—hingga waktu mempertemukan mereka lagi. Kau hanya menutup matamu, menghela nafas dan berbalik untuk berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

Tetapi sebuah bisikan membuatmu berhenti—

Kau melihat seekor kunang-kunang yang menyentuh pipimu, dan kemudian terbang tinggi seolah menjadi bintang yang berkumpul diatas langit. Kau yakin, mendengar suara polosnya yang selalu bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Kau hanya bisa terdiam—menatap kearah langit yang saat itu dipenuhi oleh bintang termasuk Deneb, Altair, dan Vega yang saat itu tampak bercahaya paling terang menurutmu.

Membiarkan cairan hangat itu tampak mengalir di pipimu—dan senyuman itu tampak tulus terlukis diwajahmu. Kata-kata itu, suaranya yang membisikkanmu untuk terakhir kali tidak akan pernah kau lupakan…

遠い思い出の君が  
指をさす  
無邪気な声で

**tooi omoide no kimi ga  
yubi o sasu  
mujaki na koe de**

_In a distant memory,  
You pointed,  
And with an innocent voice..._

_._

_._

"_Terima kasih—untuk semuanya…"_

_._

**Owari (?)**

**.**

Ahaha—lagi-lagi phail ya ^^" sebenarnya dapet ide pas lagi lihat-lihat You Tube, dan ngerasa kalau lagu ini pas banget buat ShinjixMinakoxAkihiko ^^;

Untuk kunang-kunang—ada yang bilang kalau mereka ngebawa roh dari orang yang sudah mati kan? Makanya disini dibuat kalau Minako balik dalam wujud kunang-kunang buat nemuin Shinji x3

Dan sampai akhir Minako ga tahu kalau Akihiko juga cinta sama dia u.u

Oke—silahkan kalau berkenan di review ^^;


End file.
